Gabapentin (Neurontin®) is an anti-convulsant agent that is useful in the treatment of epilepsy and has recently been shown to be a potential treatment for neurogenic pain. It is 1-(aminomethyl)-cyclohexylacetic acid of structural formula:

Gabapentin is one of a series of compounds of formula
in which R is hydrogen or a lower alkyl radical and n is 4, 5, or 6. These compounds are described U.S. Pat. No. 4,024,175 and its divisional U.S. Pat. 4,087,544. Their disclosed uses are: protection against thiosemicarbazide-induced cramp; protection against cardiazole cramp; the cerebral diseases, epilepsy, faintness attacks, hypokinesia, and cranial traumas; and improvement in cerebral functions. The compounds are useful in geriatric patients. The disclosures of the above two patents are hereby incorporated by reference.
WO 95/31194, whose disclosure is incorporated by reference, discloses aminobenzoic acid derivatives and analogs of formula (A)
where n=0–10; R═H, OH, C1-10 alkoxy, C1-10 aminoalkyl, SO3H, C1-11 alkyl; R1, R2═H, OH, Me and their salts, esters, and amides, in combination with another medicament for the treatment of inflammation, useful for clinical treatment of chronic inflammatory diseases including arthritis, ileitis, and colitis and other inflammatory disorders, as well as trauma resulting from ischemia and subsequent reperfusion.